


Oopsy Daisy

by inspiredbythemusic



Series: Seventeen Drabbles [4]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredbythemusic/pseuds/inspiredbythemusic
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Reader, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/You
Series: Seventeen Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694869
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Oopsy Daisy

In your expert opinion, your brother had been lucky enough to stumble into the perfect job when he was still in high school. Wonwoo had always been a book enthusiast, and that made him the perfect candidate for a job in the local Book and Flower Shop. However, he wasn’t as gifted in the flower-related tasks, so whenever a customer would request a bouquet, Wonwoo would call in in a hushed panic to beg you to come help.

In short, you were something of an unofficial employee. At some point, the owner realized you were helping your brother, and he paid you for your talents. But once you went off to college and your visits to the Shop became less frequent, he had to hire an official florist to pick up Wonwoo’s slack.

And of course Wonwoo mentioned nothing of the new employee. So, during a school break, when you arrived at the Shop with dinner to share with Wonwoo, secretly hoping to make at least one floral arrangement before going home, you were surprised to be met by an unfamiliar pair of big brown eyes at the register where your brother usually stood.

At least this boy seemed just as surprised to see you. In fact, judging by how, when meeting your curious gaze, he dropped the customer’s potted daisies with a loud CRASH— he was more surprised.

Maybe you didn’t want to hear the customer snap at the new boy, or maybe you wanted to make him smile in gratitude, or maybe it was just instinct— when Wonwoo appeared from behind some bookshelf with wide eyes and a dropped jaw, you dumped the dinner into his arms and raced to the greenhouse, grabbed another pot of daisies, and ran back to the register.

“Here you go.” You smiled at the boy, and heat rose to your face as you realized how close you were standing to him. When he only stared at you wordlessly, you grew more flustered and blurted, “I’ll just— I’ll go get the broom.”

But Wonwoo was already standing on the other side of the counter with the broom in hand. He raised an eyebrow at you as he handed it to you, saying, “Go on and sweep that up, Y/N. Don’t want Jun stepping in dirt.”

He suppressed a laugh when your blush deepened at the mention of the flower boy’s name. Wonwoo wasn’t one to tease you— not in front of others, anyway— but you still narrowed your eyes as his lips twitched in amusement.

“Oh, Y/N, is that you?” The customer gushed. It was a familiar old woman, a regular at the shop, regarding you with a warm smile. “I didn’t even recognize you! It’s been too long!”

Mildly embarrassed by the attention when Jun turned in the narrow space to glance at you once more as he quietly pushed the flowers towards the woman, you set yourself to the task of sweeping the mess. “Ah, Mrs. Kim, I haven’t changed so much in two months, have I?”

“I’d say you’ve grown even more beautiful! College must be treating you well. Tell me, Y/N, have you found a boyfriend? I’ve always been amazed that a young lady as beautiful as you wouldn’t have a boyfriend!”

True to old times, Mrs. Kim’s monologues made your head spin. Still, you forced yourself to look up from your task, despite your ever-mounting humiliation, to meet her gaze. “You’re too kind, Mrs. Kim. But no— I’ve been a bit too busy studying to look at boys.”

“Oh, such a smart young lady, too.” Then, to your shame, Mrs. Kim leaned across the counter to whisper rather loudly to Jun, “You’d do well to try to impress this one, Jun, she’s a real catch.”

But before you could compose yourself, rattled by Wonwoo’s muffled chuckles, Mrs. Kim turned her attention back to you. “Y/N, have you met Junhui yet?”

This time, it was Jun’s turn to blush. You barely caught a glimpse of his scarlet face as he muttered a quiet, polite “Excuse me,” as he sped away from the register as quickly as he could.

You were staring after him as you answered Mrs. Kim. “No. No, I haven’t had the pleasure.”

She whispered, “Well, he’s quite the mystery. He prefers to spend most of his time in the greenhouse. And you see him— he’s so handsome and hard to read that girls come from all over town, just hoping to see him. And when he does grace us customers with his presence, he’s clumsy, although well-intentioned. And he’s even quieter than your brother—”

“Mrs. Kim, are you distracting my sister from her responsibilities with your wild tales?” Wonwoo’s voice suddenly inquired from behind you, causing both you and Mrs. Kim to jump.

Feigning innocence, Mrs. Kim gasped, “I would never!” And, grabbing her daisies, she whispered to you, “Y/N— if you get more than two words out of that Jun, swear you’ll tell me.”

You knew Mrs. Kim wouldn’t leave until you agreed, so you simply offered a stiff nod; and once she was out the door, you made your way toward the greenhouse, only to be immediately blocked by Wonwoo.

“Hey, get out of the way.”

“No.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “I will not live to see my sister join the masses in harassing Jun—”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Wonwoo.” You rolled your eyes as you nudged past him. You glanced back at him as you explained, “The greenhouse was my sanctuary before Jun ever showed up— I know it’s not okay to mess with him.”

Wonwoo’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “You promise you won’t bat your eyelashes at him like you did just a few minutes ago—”

“Must be time to get your eyes checked, bro.” Sensing that Wonwoo was about to tease you, you turned on your heel. “You must have been seeing things.”

Still, you snorted when you heard him mumble to himself, “And here I thought I was gonna have dinner with my baby sister— but no, I’ve finally lost her to a boy.”

But you truthfully had no intentions of distracting Jun when you stepped into the greenhouse. In fact, you were too busy tending to the plants to even look at him until you heard his gentle humming slowly approach you.

His smile was small. “Thank you for bailing me out earlier. I’m new here, and I think I already have a reputation for breaking things.”

Your attention was immediately stolen away from the flowers as you matched his smile. “You’re welcome. And you can’t be that destructive, or else my brother would have mentioned you.”

“So you are Wonwoo’s sister.” His smile grew as he realized, “Hey, that means you used to work here, right? With the flowers?”

You nodded enthusiastically. “I mean— I still do, when I have time.”

“Could I get your opinion on this arrangement I’m working on? It’s for a small wedding— but you know, even the smallest wedding needs a lot of flowers, and— oh, I’m rambling.” Jun’s face broke out in a maroon blush, which he attempted to hide by cutting his glance to the table where he had been working.

So you stood and attempted to match his enthusiasm. It wasn’t difficult, considering how passionate you were about flowers and how important it was for Jun to stop being so embarrassed. “Of course I wanna see your arrangement! C’mon, I feel like it’s been forever since I’ve made anything!” And you grabbed his hand so you could pull him back to his work table.

You didn’t notice, but Jun melted into your touch, and he barely caught his breath before you looked at him again.

Needless to say, with your combined creative energy, the arrangement turned out perfect. The bride loved it so much, in fact, that the Shop owner begged you to team up with Jun more often— even if only on weekends. He seemed so desperate that you didn’t consider refusing his offer. Besides, apart from loving all work associated with flowers, and being in need of money, you had grown rather fond of your partner.

So when summer vacation rolled around, you easily settled into the habit of walking to the Shop with Wonwoo.

“Y/N,” Wonwoo suddenly distracted you from your thoughts. The wiggling of his eyebrows implied that he was on the brink of some brilliant comment about you and Jun, so you sighed deeply in preparation. “So, I offered this idea to Jun, and I figured it’s only fair for me to offer it to you too— especially since I doubt whether Jun will actually get around to asking you out—”

“I thought you were opposed to me dating Jun.”

“I was opposed to you harassing Jun, but it’s obvious that he actually likes you.” Wonwoo chuckled annoyingly when you purposely looked away from him. “Besides, I can’t take any more of these lovesick glances. I thought if you started dating, maybe you could get all the romance out of the way before or after work.”

Rolling your eyes, you allowed, “It’s no secret that I like Jun. So what was the brilliant idea you gave him?”

“Well, since he’s all gifted with flowers, I suggested that he make you a bouquet or something—”

Immediately, you clutched your shirt over your heart. “Ah, Wonwoo, that’s too pure, too sweet, too romantic—”

“Stop being such a drama queen, alright?” Wonwoo cut his eyes at you, evidently annoyed by your response. “We’re out in public, try acting normal.”

“Whatever. Anyway, what book did you get that beautiful idea from?”

“What— how dare you? I’m perfectly capable of coming up with my own romantic gestures, thank you very much.”

Perhaps you were too amused by the opportunity to tease your brother; but it seemed unfair that he had been ceaselessly teasing you about Jun, and you couldn’t exactly defend yourself without denying your obvious feelings, so you took your chance at revenge.

“Oh yeah? Name one time you’ve done anything romantic!”

“You mean other than trying to get you and Jun together—”

You nudged his ribs to shut him up. When the two of you rounded the last corner before the Shop, you noticed Jun tending to the flowers out in front of the store. He was humming that usual tune, so you didn’t have the heart to interrupt him.

“Stop staring like a weirdo,” Wonwoo scolded quietly once you were inside and safe from Jun’s hearing. “And instead go work on his bouquet.”

“You think I should make one for him?” You asked as your brother pushed across the store to the greenhouse.

“Seriously, Y/N,” Wonwoo said sternly, the only mark of playfulness being the slight smile dancing on his lips, “if you aren’t dating Jun by the end our shift, I’m not buying you dinner.”

After gasping at the threat, you saluted Wonwoo jokingly. “Yes, sir.”

You sat at your side of the work table, sketching your plans for Jun’s flowers. Obviously, they had to be daisies, since the simple white flowers reminded you of the day you met. But were daisies too childish? No— surely the personal significance was romantic enough, right? Or should you add roses or something?

You were so involved in your thoughts, so busy doodling your ideas only to immediately erase your work, that you didn’t hear Jun step into the greenhouse. When he sat across from you, on his side of the table, he stretched to look at your notebook. “What are you working on? Something new?”

As you snapped your attention to him, you slammed the book closed. “I— nothing, just a personal project.”

He raised an eyebrow curiously. “Oh? Did you find a boyfriend before you finished school?”

“No,” you disputed quickly— too quickly to be anything short of suspicious. Then, taking a deep breath, you tried to explain, “Wonwoo just gave me an idea, and it’s really challenging that’s all.”

“Oh,” Jun smiled warmly and reached for your notebook. “Maybe I can help! I mean, I still owe you for helping me with the wedding arrangements.”

His face fell noticeably when you hugged the notebook against your chest, but you eagerly said, “I’m sorry, Jun— it’s just— I can’t actually show you what I’m working on.”

“But why?” A frown weighed on his lips.

And he sounded so sad, you immediately crumbled. “Because it’s for you.” Noting how Jun’s eyes widened, you told the truth. “Wonwoo said that I should make you a bouquet of flowers to show how much I like you. And I’ve been working for hours, but nothing seems good enough, and— oh, I’m rambling.” And— more importantly— you had just impulsively confessed.

But when you looked to gauge Jun’s reaction, he was just looking at you with an irrepressible smile. “So… He suggested that to you too?”

You smiled slightly at your brother’s nerve. Yeah, he told you that he’d suggested the idea to Jun first, but you assumed Wonwoo was just trying to stir you to action. Nodding, you admitted, “Yeah, he did.”

“I wish he wouldn’t have said anything,” Jun admitted with a small pout. “Now you won’t be surprised when I finish your bouquet.”

“Wait, you’re actually making one?”

Jun scratched at the back of his neck as his face rapidly turned a deep pink. “Y-yeah. Except, I was actually working on it before Wonwoo said anything.” Perhaps prompted by your slightly dropped jaw, Jun scrambled to explain, “It started off as a thank you gift— you know, since you helped me with the wedding arrangements, and then the boss agreed to keep me here. But then I kinda started to like you. Or maybe I’ve liked you the whole time, and that’s why I dropped those daisies— ah, why do I keep rambling?”

“It’s okay if you ramble.” You could barely hear yourself over your pounding heart. “I like when you do, actually.”

But before Jun could respond, before either of you could realize how you had been leaning into each other’s words and now sat just inches away from a kiss, the door of the greenhouse swung open, and you flinched away from one another. Wonwoo stepped in, his arms concealed behind his back.

When you glared at him, wordlessly begging to know why he chose this moment to be his first visit to the greenhouse, Wonwoo simply said, “Uh, Y/N, our shift’s over. So are we getting dinner?”

Remembering his earlier condition that you had to be dating Jun to have your meal paid for, you sighed loudly. “Yeah, I’ll pay for myself today.”

“I’ll pay for you,” Jun offered instantly. Then, glancing at Wonwoo, he added, “I mean, if it’s okay for me to go with you.”

“Yeah, sure,” Wonwoo said, unable to contain his own grin. “Actually, you guys go on and go, I just remembered it’s my turn to clean and lock up.”

It was your turn, truthfully, and you couldn’t help but smile at your brother’s efforts to make you happy. So when you walked by him on your way to the front door, you wrapped your arms around him— only to feel something hidden behind his back.

As you raised your eyebrows questioningly, Wonwoo said, “Oh yeah, Jun—” and once Jun was looking at him, he held out a bouquet of daisies and lavender roses. “ — Mrs. Kim said these were perfect.”

Blushing once more, Jun took the flowers and handed them to you. Jun must have been eager to escape your brother’s observation; he grabbed your hand, laced his fingers with yours and led you outside, where the sun was beginning to set.

While you were staring at the flowers, which were tied together with a lavender ribbon, he was staring at you, and he barely caught his breath before you looked at him. “I— hope you like them.”

And you knew Jun well enough to understand what he really meant: ‘I hope you like me.’

“I do.” And you truly did.


End file.
